Iron-Make
|romaji=''Aian Meiku'' |type= Caster Magic Molding Magic Elemental Magic |users = Various }} ( , Aian Meiku; lit. "Iron Molding Magic") is a Caster Magic, an Elemental Magic, and of course, a Molding Magic that revolves around the creation of objects which are forged from iron. Description A subspecies of Metal-Make, Iron-Make is a Molding Magic, and, therefore, allows the users of it to generate and manipulation objects made out of iron, as the name ever-so-subtly indicates. In any case, when activating Iron-Make, the caster focuses their magical energy intently, washing it over the vicinity as to search for the minerals embedded within the rocks and soil below, bringing them up from their resting places beneath the surface – doing so, the caster is capable of attaching eternano particles which are ambient throughout the atmosphere to these minerals and rocks in a multitude of ways, causing them to become hard, opaque, and shiny, losing their electrons in order to become iron, which is an easily formed element in the periodic table - from here, they are capable of vibrating the atoms in the iron through mental command alone in order to generate the immense heat necessary to forge alloys of iron without the need for an external blast furnace. Their usage varies from offensive, defensive or supplementary purposes. A miscellaneous use of is fixing any metal-based object, by eliminating any rust that exists on the surface. The users also gain control over magnetism of metals only. Like some other Molding Magics, the users can merge with metals and camouflage in certain environments, increasing their stealth skills. The hand gestures that one takes is a conduit which focuses and dictates the flow of magical energy, tapping into the magical energies that already exist within the earth and matter; representing the cyclical flow of eternano and turns that power to manipulable ends; allowing the user to form the metals faster—however, some users are shown to be capable of performing Iron-Make without any hand gestures. It should be noted that depending on the caster's ingenuity and mastery of Iron-Make, all sorts of items are capable of being manifested in the time span ranging from a few seconds to the blink of an eye. But to continue onwards, as an "unrestrained" type of magic just like its allied Molding Magics, Iron-Make functions more on the caster's imagination rather than possessing a set limit – just like in Ice-Make, there are two types of Iron-Make magic: Static and Dynamic Iron-Make. Static, as it indicates, is based around the construction and generations of static objects and structures, while Dynamic creates moving objects, through the creation of cogs and other joints that promote dynamism. Usage Common Spells *' ' ( , Aian Meiku: Nīdoru Hanmā lit. Iron Molding Magic: Ball and Chain): Iron-Make: Needle Hammer is a Static Iron-Make spell which involves the caster generating a gigantic metal ball and chain to bludgeon the opponent with. When performing Iron-Make: Needle Hammer, the caster focuses their magical energies intently, washing it over the vicinity as to search for the minerals embedded within the rocks and soil below, bringing them up from their resting places beneath the surface – doing so, the caster is capable of attaching eternano particles which are ambient throughout the atmosphere to these minerals and rocks in a multitude of ways, causing them to become hard, opaque, and shiny, losing their electrons in order to become iron, which is an easily formed element in the periodic table - from here, they are capable of vibrating the atoms in the iron through mental command alone in order to generate the immense heat necessary to forge alloys of iron without the need for an external blast furnace, shaping the iron into the form of a flail that is a iron haft connected by a chain to a cylindrical metal sphere for a head with various spikes; it is a weapon which gained prominence in the Middle Ages. This heavy-duty flail is mainly used for crushing the opponent, with the caster swinging the flail around wildly as the chain continuously expands and contracts, extending the reach of the metal sphere attached to the chain as it darts about throughout the air, smashing everything within its path; the power that the flail displays is more than enough to crush a Defenser barrier through sheer pressure output, and the caster either throws or swing the Needle Hammer around themselves in order to impact and damage their target through the sheer mass of the hammer; and it is capable of changing it's direction before impact, with the caster wielding the weapon with a surprising amount of dexterity. Derias Oguna's Spells Iron-Make.png|Iron-Make: Knuckle IronAttack2.png|Cannon: Piercing Bullets Attack IronAttack3.png|Iron-Make: Backfire IronAttack4.jpg|Iron-Make: Meltdown Trivia *The current description of Iron-Make was written by Perchan. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Free Use Category:Molding Magic